


Heat

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural, Sword Art Online
Genre: Anime, M/M, One Shot, Sad, Supernatural - Freeform, SwordArtOnline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Shot of a Destiel, Supernatural and Sword Art Online crossover thing I made. :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

It had now been four months since Dean and his brother Sam; had become trapped inside the world of Sword Art Online. Their friend Kevin Tran had also joined them but he was killed in an Anti-Crystal room. And the cruelest reality of Kevin’s death; was that the Game Creator had used the NerveGear game console to trap players inside the game. Die in the game; you die in real life. The eldest Winchester’s younger sibling did not handle Kevin’s death very well. Sam was initially very angry; mostly towards the Game Creator; for “rigging” the gameplay, and toying with the players like goddamn puppets. Dean could not disagree with him on this part. Yet Sam started to feel as if it was his fault due to the fact, it was Sam, who suggested they scout the dungeons and such for more gear. So the older boy had to watch as his younger counterpart, slip into a quiet state; resembling that of depression.  
But this just motivated Dean to level his character more and more and more. He wanted to beat this godforsaken game, and he wanted to get his brother out, alive.  
But things changed one day. A large and powerful guild called “The Red Garrison” assembled a mandatory meeting for players in the area. The packs leader was named Michael, and his lackeys called themselves Uriel, Rachel, and Hester. “We’ve called you all here to address the matter of dungeons!” Dean inwardly groaned “It has come to our attention it’s been close to four months in this realm, and most of the dungeons required to conquer the game; remain undefeated.” Multiple groans of disappointment were heard around the small coliseum. “So we’ve decided it necessary to band together teams of players; to join us to vanquish the first major dungeon.” Dean sighed and placed his head on his hands. He couldn’t drag Sam into this dungeon crap; ergo he was alone and without a group, cause there was no way in hell he’d be heading into a dungeon with a large group ofstrangers. His head swiveled, peridot green eyes scanning the crowd, searching for more loners like himself; he felt more comfortable with teaming with only one other player. He knew damn well he couldn’t go in there without a team-mate, large groups made him feel antsy. Suddenly his eyes locked onto a figure.  
Most of their form was covered in an ebony cloak but as the person looked up Dean found himself completely mesmerized by the characters sapphire blue eyes. They made eye contact for a brief moment, before the mysterious boy dashed out of the coliseum. Without a pause or thought of caution, Dean leapt to his feet making a quick exit and racing after the player.  
He finally caught up to him about 6 minutes later. The other player was resting on a small bench; face still obscured behind his cloak. “Hey, um... I saw you back there at the coliseum... Why’d you run?” Dean stated slightly hesitant, wondering if the boy will bolt again. Instead he looked up staring into Dean’s eyes. “I ran because I thought you’d drag me into a group. I’m not much of a team player.” he stated blandly. Frankly Dean was more caught off guard by this characters voice than his brash statement. His voice was an unusual yet harmonious combination of silky smoothness with strong, gruff, and gravely undertones. The Winchester shook his head and cleared his throat, “Oh well I wasn’t looking to pull you into a group, I was a lone player, and I sure as hell did not want go off on my own or let alone with a pack of strangers into that suicide trap; and ya’ looked alone too so..” Dean looked down, mentally slapping himself in the face.  
“Well I’m a stranger too… What made you decide you’d rather make an alliance with this player but not with the others?” the boy inquired, simultaneously removing the hood of his cloak. There was a hint of mischievous curiosity lacing his tone. Dean felt a blush creeping up his neck and he mentally shouted “What is with this guy!? First he makes me question my own logic and now-now dammit he’s making me doubt my own fucking sexuality.” Dean couldn’t help and admit for a virtual manifestation of this guy’s real appearance; that this individual was very attractive. He had this deep raven colored sex-hair and these blue eyes that you could just lose yourself in. Yet most of his life he’s been into females... but what if.  
Dean shook his head again. “I dunno, you looked lonely ok?” the Winchester finally replied with an element of sharpness to his voice. The boy nodded and patted a seat next to him and Dean warily moved over and sat down. “Castiel”, the player voiced “My name is Castiel.” Dean nodded and replied “I’m Dean, nice to meet ya’ Cas.” he smiled to Cas and Cas smiled back. They sat in that square speaking for what felt like hours. “Shit; it’s kind of late Cas, I uh should be getting back to my brother.” the Winchester finally said. Castiel agreed and shook Dean’s hand, holding on to it for longer then what felt necessary. They exchanged friend requests and parted ways.  
+TimeSkip to a month and a half later+ That night Castiel had invited Dean over to his in-game apartment not forgetting to mention Sam was welcome to tag along. But when Dean arrived at the apartment, following the maps directions, Cas noticed Sam was not with him. Castiel smiled and Dean smiled back. They hugged and Dean stepped inside. Earlier that day Dean had managed to kill a ragout rabbit; in preparations for the meal Cas promised to cook him. “Is that a ragout rabbit?” the dark haired boy inquired, his voice excited and eyes wide. Dean nodded and gave the meat to Castiel from his inventory. He then sat down in the small dining room, watching Cas cook through the kitchen bar window. Although a computer generated body, Dean couldn’t help himself watch as Cas’ muscles twitched and moved just under his fair skin, as he cut and chopped with concentration. Holy shit... He was defiantly falling for this guy. The meal was ready in a few minutes; and Dean eagerly dug into the dinner, briefly thanking Cas. “Holy shit Cas, you have a knack for turning a few pixels into the best meal I’ve had in a while.” Castiel chuckled; and thanked him then and as Dean continued to eat he failed to see the longing and soft look Castiel gave to him. After the meal was finished off, Dean laid back in his chair. Castiel walked out to the living room once done with putting the plates in the sink. Dean watched as he walked and scrolled to open his inventory; failing to notice Castiel was unequping his outer armor and layers. Suddenly Dean was staring at his friend, basically in the nude. Cas turned to him blushing lightly and he said “I thought you could stay here the night…” Dean stood slowly, having locked eyes with Castiel, eyes darkened and crossed over to Cas, gazing at him for a few moments, wondering if he should just, go for it. And in a moments noticed Dean pinned him up against the wall. He whispered lightly “I would love to Cas.” He pressed his lips to Castiel’s; the kiss started out chaste and cautious and moved to something more rhythmic and passionate. With their bodies pressed together they felt something they’d missed in this virtual world here; Heat. Dean licked at Cas’ the bottom lip teasingly and the boy allowed entrance. Deans fingers carded through the ebony hair; and Castiel moved his hands to Deans shoulders; fingers curling into Deans back rewarding him with a soft moan. They guided each other to the couch and sure enough Dean did not return home that night. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I posted a fic about this crossover before; but I lost interest in the plot so I turned it into a crossover destiel oneshot. yea.


End file.
